


Revelations

by bijaehyunrights



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I just love him, M/M, Sort of College AU, but she's still lovely, first time I've ever written smut, im actually really proud of how this turned out, im so obsessed with p5 ive actually managed to finish a fic, it could be better but I also took month long breaks from writing it so..., its pretty consistent all things considered, no personas AU, punctuation may be a bit off because English isn't my first language, ryuji's mom is as big mouthed as him, then again not even native speakers know how to properly write in English, very much ryuji-centered, y'all see what I did with the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijaehyunrights/pseuds/bijaehyunrights
Summary: Even after 20 years of living in Tokyo, Ryuji still manages to find things that surprise him every day. Kurusu Akira, though, is his own type of revelation.





	Revelations

When Ryuji stepped outside of his apartment building, it was surprisingly cold. The weather in Tokyo during November wasn’t exactly warm, but the temperatures hadn’t been this low in years. He zipped up his konbini-themed jacket and started walking towards the train station.

 

Today was Ann’s birthday, and no matter how much he wanted to spend the whole afternoon inside the walls of his tiny apartment playing video games he just couldn’t miss his oldest friend’s 20th birthday.

 

He typed the location Ann had sent him on his navigator app while he waited for the train to arrive. Ann had booked a private lounge in Shinjuku for her party, a practice that was apparently very popular in Europe. Ryuji doubted that all of her guests would be able to fit inside. This was Tokyo, after all; barely five people could fit inside a karaoke room.

 

He finally reached his destination and texted Ann to inform her that he had arrived.

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

>Yo, I’m here

 

**Ann :)**

 

Great! We’re on the last floor of the building<

 

Ryuji walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the last floor.

 

Just as the doors were about to close, a pale hand stepped in between them, startling Ryuji, who let out a loud gasp. The heavy doors opened again, and three young people stood in front of the blond.

 

“Sorry.” The owner of the pale hand, a young man around Ryuji’s age, apologized. “Didn’t mean to startle you. We just didn’t want to wait for the elevator to come back down.”

 

“It’s okay.” He stepped aside to make room for the others.

 

The three of them were quite the sight, Ryuji noticed. The guy with pale hands was only a couple inches taller than him and had jet black hair and grey eyes. The rest of him seemed to be pale as well, and he had a slimmer complexion than Ryuji. There was nothing too striking about him, but his companions definitely stood out. On his right stood a freakishly tall dude with navy blue hair, skinny legs and the prettiest face Ryuji had seen in a while (so much so that the blonde wondered if the guy was famous or somethin’), and on his left was a petite girl with long orange hair whose glasses were too big for her face.

 

The pale guy leaned in to press the button for the floor he was trying to get to, but he stopped midway and hummed in surprise.

 

“We’re going to the same floor.” He said. “Are you a friend of Ann’s?”

 

“Yeah! Sakamoto Ryuji.” He introduced himself. “Just call me Ryuji. I can’t stand honorifics.”

 

The pale guy smirked. “Kurusu Akira. These are Kitagawa Yusuke and Sakura Futaba.” He pointed at the tall dude and short girl respectively.

 

"Nice to meet you," Kitawaga said. He didn't seem like the type to appreciate a total stranger calling him by his first name.

 

Sakura silently waved at him. She didn’t look as pompous as Kitagawa, but she also lacked Kurusu’s natural sway. She seemed like a cool person, if only a bit too nerdy to Ryuji’s tastes.

 

The elevator finally started to ascend and the four of them waited silently for it to arrive at their floor.

 

After a few seconds that seemed like hours, the doors opened and Ryuji stepped out, followed by his new acquaintances.

 

“Damn.” He muttered after taking a look at the large room in front of him.

 

As it turned out, the last floor in the building was a large open lounge room with a bar that sold fancy drinks Ryuji had never heard of in his life and couches that looked like they costed more than his apartment.

 

“Ryuji!” A feminine voice called from his right side. He turned just in time to open his arms so that Ann could hug him properly. “You came!” She noticed the three people standing behind her old friend and pulled away to greet them too.

 

“Hey!” She hugged them too and Ryuji was surprised to see how close they all seemed to be. He’d been friends with Ann since middle school and met most of her close friends, but he’d never met any of them.

 

“Happy Birthday, Ann.” Sakura said. “Sojiro says that you can have free curry and coffee for a month as your birthday present.”

 

Ann laughed and ruffled the girl’s orange hair. “Honestly, that’s the best present I’ve received all night. Much more useful than perfume.”

 

‘Oh, shit’ Ryuji thought. ‘Thank God the presents are anonymous.’

 

“Hey,” Ann’s voice interrupted his thoughts again. “Where’s Akechi?”

 

Suddenly, the group fell completely silent. Kurusu pushed up his glasses awkwardly, while his friends gestured at Ann to drop the subject behind him.

 

“Akechi isn’t coming.” Was all Kurusu answered.

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

Sakura waved violently while Kitagawa sighed, obviously annoyed at Ann’s bluntness despite their warnings.

 

“We fought.” Kurusu shook his head and grinned, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. We came here to have fun, didn’t we?”

 

Ann returned his smile, but she looked like she wanted to keep inquiring him. Ryuji grabbed her wrist.

 

“Ann, let’s go get a drink. I’m thirsty as hell.”

 

“Sure! You guys want anything?”

 

"Just a couple of Kirin," Kurusu answered. "And a ramune for Futaba."

 

“Hey! I’m nineteen years old! I can handle one beer!”

 

“No, you cannot.” Kitagawa argued.

 

Ryuji pulled Ann by the wrist he had his hand wrapped around and headed towards the bar.

 

“Dammit, Ann. Couldn’t you see that guy was uncomfortable?” He reprimanded her once they were far enough.

 

“Oh, like you’re one to talk. I just wanted to talk to him about it, it’s not like I was just gossiping. Akira-kun is my friend, you know.”

 

“Speaking of,” Ryuji said while they waited for their drinks to be served. “How do you know those guys?”

 

“Well, Akira and I share a couple classes together. We quickly became friends and he introduced me to Futaba-chan and Yusuke-kun. They’re his sister and best friend, respectively.”

 

“What about that Akechi?” Ryuji asked before he grabbed the beers while Ann carried the ramune and her own drink, a pink cocktail.

 

“Well,” She flinched at the question. “You’ll have to ask Akira-kun about that. I’m sure you guys will get along. I was waiting for an opportunity to introduce you to him. He’s a pretty cool guy and you two share a lot of interests, and I figured you could use a male friend.”

 

“Aw, shuddup. I was hoping you’d introduce me to your model friends, not your classmates.”

 

Ann smirked teasingly. “Like you’d ever have a chance.” Just when he was about to respond, Ann interrupted him with a shove. “Here you go!” She said while she handed Sakura her drink.

 

Ryuji gave the guys their drinks and kept one bottle for himself.

 

“More guests are arriving.” Ann looked over his shoulder and waved at a couple of dudes he had never seen before. “Sorry, I gotta go. Have fun!”

 

And she left, leaving the four of them in an awkward situation. Thankfully, Kurusu seemed to have enough charm to make up for the other three. “So, how do you know Ann? You two seemed pretty close. You even called her by her first name.”

 

“Yeah, we’re very close. I’ve known her since middle school. We also went to high school together.”

 

“You’re lucky, then. Ann is a great friend. Even if she’s a bit oblivious.” Kurusu joked and Ryuji felt some of the awkwardness disappear.

 

“And people say I’m the loud-mouthed one.” Ryuji laughed and Kurusu joined him.

 

“Hey, why don’t we sit in one of those booths?” Sakura suddenly suggested. “My back is killing me.”

 

“Must be because of all that exercise.” Kitagawa teased her, but he started walking towards the booth nonetheless.

 

They sat in a semicircular booth, Kurusu next to Ryuji. Ryuji noticed he had already drunk half of his beer. The situation with the mysterious Akechi must have been taking a heavy toll on him.

 

“So, Kurusu-san…” Ryuji started, but the other boy interrupted him.

 

“Just call me Akira. I don’t like honorifics, either.”

 

“Right, Akira. Ann told me you two share a class. What are you majoring in?”

 

“Law. Are you also a college student?”

 

Ryuji rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Not really. I dropped out after the most boring year of my life last year, and since then I've been jumping from one job to another."

The truth was that Ryuji had barely made it into college in the first place, passing his entrance exams with below average grades. And without a scholarship or the option of joining a sports program thanks to his Kamoshida incident back when he was a second-year in high school, Ryuji had enrolled in the first university he'd been accepted into and chosen a random Major. After a year, he confirmed that studying wasn't really his thing, so he dropped out (much to his mom's disappointment) and started working wherever he could.

 

“I’m not attending university either.” Kitawaga intervened.

 

“What do you do then?”

 

“Be a constant pain in the ass.” Sakura teased him. “Oh, and drink our father’s coffee.”

 

“Don’t start, Futaba.” Akira warned her, but he made no effort to hide his amusement.

 

“As I was saying,” Kitawaga brushed his bangs gracefully. “I’m a painter. I’m taking a year off to broaden my horizons and expand my knowledge.”

 

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, probably offensive, but Ryuji felt Akira kick her under the table. Ryuji liked this girl already.

 

“That’s cool, man. I know nothing about art, though.”

 

“You’re just another one of many.”

 

Before Ryuji could start considering whether that comment was insulting or not, Akira drew his attention again.

 

“So what are you doing instead of studying then?”

 

“Just living life, man.” Ryuji said, instead of ‘I don’t really know what the eff I’m doing with my life’.“Seizing the day.”

 

Akira laughed. “Sounds fun. Law is harder than I expected but-“ Akira was suddenly cut off by the sound of a text notification. He pulled out his phone and frowned at the screen. “Sojiro wants me to go to the cafe. He says Akechi is asking for me.”

 

“It would be wiser to stay here, Akira.” Kitawaga looked at his friend worriedly.

 

“I agree with Inari on this one. You already know what will happen if you go. Tell Sojiro to send Akechi away.” She made a gesture to express just where ‘Akechi’ could go, and in doing so spilled both her drink and Kitagawa’s on the poor guy.

 

“Futaba!” He screamed and jumped. When he stood up, Ryuji grimaced at how soaked the lower half of his shirt and his pants were. Kitagawa sighed, tired. “I can’t believe you.”

 

“I’m sorry!” She actually looked mortified, since everyone was staring at them. She grabbed Kitagawa’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.” She hid her face under her bangs as well as she could while dragging Kitagawa to the bathroom.

 

Ryuji looked at Akira and noticed he was typing on his phone. He suddenly looked up and noticed Ryuji staring.

 

“Hey, would you be interested in being my alibi?” He squirted closer to Ryuji on the booth.

 

“Are you going to see this Akechi person?”

 

“…Yes. There’s no point in lying to you, since we don’t really know each other.”

 

“And you want me to go with you so I can be your alibi? We just met!”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll tell you my story on the subway if you really want to know.” Akira joked, but Ryuji could see the frustration in his eyes. “Please, we need to go now, before they come back.”

 

“But-“

 

He had no time to argue. Akira pushed him off his seat and grabbed him by the hem of his hoodie.

 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, but we need to go now.” He pressed the elevator button and the doors opened immediately. “Oh, thank God.”

 

They stood silently until the elevator reached the last floor.

 

“Hey,” Akira called him once they were outside in the streets of Shinjuku. “Does your pass include Yongen-Jaya? I’ll pay for the fare if it doesn’t.”

 

Ryuji frowned when he realized how far they were actually traveling, but he said nothing. “Yeah, it’s fine. My pass covers most of Tokyo.”

 

Akira got a phone call from Futaba, asking where they had gone off to. “Ryuji wanted to get some air so we went for a walk.” He lied.

 

While they waited for their train, Ryuji finally got the guts to ask.

 

“So, who is Akechi? I mean you’re dragging me across the city to talk to this person. She your girlfriend or somethin’?”

 

At this comment, Akira laughed loudly. A couple of people turned around to stare at them.

 

“I guess, sort of.” Akira managed to respond between laughs.

 

“Why are you laughin’?”

 

“Because Akechi is a guy. He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Ryuji felt his cheeks light up due to his embarrassment and stared at Akira wide-eyed.

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Akira asked, no longer laughing.

 

Honestly, Ryuji had no problem at all. He'd just been caught by surprise. He lived in one of the biggest cities in the world, and it wasn't unusual to see same-sex couples around Tokyo; especially now that it was legal to get same-sex partnership certificate bills in Shibuya. But it was still surprising to meet a gay person that talked about their sexuality so unapologetically in Japan.

 

“No! No, not at all.” Ryuji quickly answered and waved his hands in an apologizing manner. “I was just taken aback. You didn’t seem…”

 

“Gay?”

 

“I’m really screwing up right now, ain’t I?”

 

Akira visibly relaxed after realizing Ryuji actually didn’t care about his sexuality. “It’s fine. Your reaction was far better than others. Besides, I was also laughing because Akechi hates being mistaken for a girl.”

 

“Does he, like, get that a lot?”

 

“Not anymore, but he’s always been a pretty boy.”

 

The train finally arrived, and they both sat next to each other. It was mostly empty because of the late hour.

 

“What did you guys fight about?” Ryuji inquired.

 

“Technically, we broke up a week ago. This is the first time he’s contacted me since then, that’s why I need to talk to him.”

 

“Do you wanna get back together, then?”

 

"I don't know," Akira answered firmly. "But I'm one of the only friends Akechi has left. If he wants to see me, I can't just ignore him."

 

Ryuji couldn’t agree less with Akira’s logic, but he kept that to himself. After his traumatizing high school experience, Ryuji had become the type of person who thought he didn’t owe anyone anything. The only people he was willing to make sacrifices for were his mom and Ann. Anyone else could stay out of his way.

 

This was probably the reason why he was still single.

 

“If that’s what you want. But if he hurt you I don’t see how you owe him anythin’.”

 

They stayed silent for the rest of their journey, even when they had to transfer in Shibuya. They finally arrived in Yongen-Jaya a few minutes later and walked until Akira stopped in front of a cafe called ‘Leblanc’. Ryuji assumed this was Akira and Sakura’s dad’s cafe.

 

Now that he thought about it, Akira and his sister didn’t have the same last name. He’d had to ask him about that later.

 

"You can come inside if you want," Akira told him while he opened the door.

 

“That’s okay, I’ll just wait here in case you need me to bail you out again. But if you don’t intend on coming back,” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Akira laughed. “Text me. Here, give me your phone.” Akira obliged and Ryuji saved his contact info into his phone.

 

“Thanks. For everything. I owe you one, Ryuji-kun.”

 

“I told you not to use honorifics.”

 

Akira simply smirked and went inside the cafe.

 

 

 

 

The cafe was empty except for Sojiro, who was silently smoking a cigarette.

 

"I assume he's upstairs," Akira said.

 

“Yeah. He was giving me a headache so I just told him to wait upstairs for you.” He took off his apron and extinguished his cigarette. “Now that you’re here, I’ll get going. I don’t wanna witness anything traumatizing.” Akira rolled his eyes. “Did you leave Futaba alone with Yusuke?”

 

“Sojiro, they’ve been dating for two and a half years. Futaba is nineteen years old.” Akira rolled his eyes.

 

Sojiro put on his hat. “Fine, you’re right. Well, I’ll be off. Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Me?” Akira joked, and Sojiro waved at him before leaving.

 

Akira sighed before walking up the stairs to his attic.

 

The room hadn’t changed much in the past three years, but it was definitely more ‘personal’ than when he first moved in, if that made any sense. The walls were now decorated with pictures of him and his friends, and he’d bought new furniture and a more acceptable TV set. He’d also made a little house for his cat, Morgana, with the help of Yusuke.

 

Goro was sitting on the sofa, his eyes closed and his expression calm. His head was resting on his hand, and Akira thought he was asleep until he opened his reddish brown eyes and stared right into Akira’s grey ones.

 

“Akira.” Goro gritted him and stood up. He was still wearing his work clothes, the usual stylish coat-gloves-dress pants combo.

 

“Hey, Goro. Late night at work?” He pointed at his clothes.

 

“Yeah, I had to attend a live talk show this evening. I managed to sneak out a little earlier than expected to come see you, but when I arrived Sakura-san told me you’d already left.”

 

“I went to Takamaki-chan’s birthday party.”

 

“Ah, that was tonight.”

 

“So,” Akira crossed his arms across his chest. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Goro fidgeted nervously with the hem of his coat. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I said many things I didn’t mean and you didn’t deserve to pay for my frustrations.”

 

Akira pushed up his glasses. He wondered how long Goro and he could keep this stupid thing going. It seemed like they were stuck on a loop. Everything went perfectly for some months until Goro's deteriorating mental health would make him snap at Akira, only for him to come back a couple of days later with an apology and an eager mouth. Akira knew he had to be patient with his boyfriend, but after almost three years of this, he was starting to run out of patience.

“It’s okay…” He finally gave in and held his arms open for his boyfriend, who embraced him tightly. “Did you start taking your medication again?”

 

“Yes. I shouldn’t have stopped in the first place but things just seemed to be going so well…” He rubbed his temples. “I thought maybe I didn’t need it anymore.”

 

“Next time, let your doctor decide.”

 

There would always be a next time, and they both knew this.

 

Goro buried his face in Akira’s neck and kissed it lightly before lifting his head and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s.

 

“Wait.” Akira pulled away after a quick kiss.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I asked a friend of Ann’s to accompany me because Yusuke and Futaba didn’t want to come. He’s waiting outside, I should tell him to go home and thank him for walking me.”

 

“Of course.” Goro pulled away. “Can I meet him?”

 

Akira frowned. “Why do you want to meet him?”

 

“Curiosity.”

 

Akira knew there was more behind it than simple curiosity, but he’d given up trying to understand Goro’s detective brain long ago.

 

They walked down the stairs together. When Akira opened the door, Ryuji was still standing there, playing a bullet hell shooter on his phone. He jumped in surprise and dropped his phone, and Akira bent down to grab it for him.

 

“That’s the second time I startle you tonight.”

 

Ryuji laughed. “Thanks.” He said when Akira handed him the device. “Everything okay?”

 

"Yeah, we-" He fell silent when he felt Akechi's hand on his shoulder. "We made up." He said and opened the door a little bit wider to reveal Goro, who was standing beside him. "This is Akechi Goro, my boyfriend. Akechi, this is Sakamoto Ryuji."

 

Ryuji's eyes analyzed Goro for a few seconds before they went wide. "Wait, your boyfriend is Akechi the Detective Prince?!"

Beside him, Goro chuckled in amusement. “Yes, that’s me.”

 

“That’s… cool.” He tried to hide his shock, probably to avoid offending them, but he failed miserably. “I didn’t hear you were in a relationship.”

 

“My publicist advised me to keep my personal and public affairs separated.” His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he pulled away from Akira. “Speak of the devil. Sorry, I have to answer this. Hajimemashite, Sakamoto-san.”

 

He watched Goro pick up the phone and take a seat in one of the booths.

 

“Dude, you could’ve warned me that your boyfriend was a celebrity so I didn’t make an absolute idiot of myself.” Ryuji rubbed his neck, and Akira caught a glimpse of black ink on his shoulder.

 

Akira smirked. “What makes you think you wouldn’t have made a fool of yourself even if Akechi wasn’t famous?”

 

Ryuji blushed, but he laughed his embarrassment off. “Yeah, yeah. You’re hilarious. Anyway, I’m glad you guys made up. I’m gonna go home now.”

 

“You’re not going back to the party?”

 

“Nah, I’m too tired. Besides, I have work tomorrow.”

 

“Hey, Ryuji. Thank you very much for helping me tonight. We just met and there was no reason for you to help a stranger with his romantic problems but you did, and I’m grateful.”

 

Once again, Ryuji blushed. “It’s okay, man. It was no problem.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you. How do feel about ramen next Wednesday? My treat.”

 

Ryuji seemed pleasantly surprised. “Sounds great, man! I know this amazing place near Shinjuku. I’ll text you the location.”

 

“Great. See you then, Ryuji.”

 

“Goodnight, Akira.” Ryuji smiled one last time and walked away.

 

Akira closed the door properly and turned around to find that Goro was no longer sitting in the booth. He went upstairs and found him changing into one of Akira’s spare pajamas while he still spoke with his publicist on the phone. He was having a hard time changing his pants while holding the phone with his cheek and shoulder, so Akira walked up to him and grabbed the phone. He held it up to Goro’s ear while he kept changing his clothes.

 

“I’ll be there next Wednesday at eight then. See you.” He hung up and threw his phone on the sofa. “Another goddamn interview for Good Morning Japan.” Goro climbed into bed while Akira changed into his own pajamas.

 

“It’s not their fault you’re so popular, Mister Detective Prince.” Akira teased him.

 

Goro threw him a pillow. “Shut up and come here.”

 

Akira smiled. “Your wish is my command.”

 

* * *

_Five months later_

 

Akira was half asleep during a particularly dull lecture when a loud notification sound startled him awake.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled an apology to the classmates who had turned around.

 

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

>Yo

 

>u in class?

**Akira -.-**

 

Yeah, why?<

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

>wanna go to the arcade later?

 

**Akira -.-**

 

What does that have to do with me being in class or not?<

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

>omg ur so annoying

 

>do you wanna go or not?

 

**Akira -.-**

 

Sure, but you’re treating me to ramen later<

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

>jeez ur so high maintenance

 

 

Akira smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

 

After meeting at Ann's 20th birthday party, Ryuji and Akira had quickly become great friends. They'd hung out almost every day for the past five months, spent the night at each other's places more than once, and seen each other naked at the bathhouse. It was as if they'd always been best friends.

 

Akira was more than a little ashamed to admit that he’d developed a crush on Ryuji.

 

A couple months after the night of Ann’s party, Goro had sat him down and told him that he’d been offered a new program focused entirely on him. However, this program required him to travel around the world solving crimes.

 

_“I can’t ignore this opportunity, Akira.” He had said. “I have to take it.”_

 

_“I know.” Akira had answered, digging his nails into his palms out of built up rage. “But I won’t wait for you.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“This is where we finally part ways, Goro. We both knew this was coming sooner or later. We are not good for each other anymore.”_

 

_Goro had looked at him with eyes wide open. “But… I-I guess you’re right. Things haven’t been too good lately.”_

 

After that, Goro had left Leblanc, not before leaning in for one last kiss. That was the last time Akira had seen him or heard of him since.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji decided to skip last period so he could pick up Akira at his faculty when he finished his last class. He arrived just in time. He saw his friend chat with who he assumed to be a couple of his classmates until they locked eyes. Akira bid his goodbyes and walked up to Ryuji.

 

“Hey, man.” Ryuji greeted him.

 

"Hi. Kinda weird that you're here on time, especially considering your shift was supposed to finish ten minutes ago and your workplace is forty minutes away from my campus."

 

Ryuji crossed his arms across his chest and grinned. “Nothing ever escapes you, does it?”

 

Akira smiled back at him. It wasn’t his genuine smile, but his characteristic smirk. He looked downright student. “I am a soon-to-be lawyer, after all.”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there, big guy. You still have to finish your Major and Masters.”

 

They continued bantering all the way to their favorite ramen place. They sat down next to each other and ordered the usual.

 

“How’s your mom?” Akira asked Ryuji while they waited for their food.

 

“She’s fine. Tired, but fine.” Ryuji picked up the wooden chopsticks and separated them. “Your dad?”

 

"As warm as always." He joked. "Just kidding. But he is especially snarky nowadays, now that Yusuke and Futaba are officially moving in together."

 

Their food arrived, and they both exclaimed ‘Itadakimasu!’ before attacking their plates.

 

“Ugh! I’m so full…” Ryuji sighed as he rubbed his tummy.

 

“I told you not to order extra noodles.” Akira reprimanded him. He was cleaning his glasses with his shirt and Ryuji caught a glimpse of his toned stomach. He blushed and quickly looked away.

 

Why the hell was he blushing?

 

“Ryuji.” Akira grabbed his attention.

 

“Huh? Did ya say somethin’?”

 

“I asked you if you still wanna go to the arcade.”

 

“Yeah! I told Mishima he could come, by the way. Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course I don’t. Mishima is a great guy.” He turned his head and started staring hard at Ryuji.

 

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that? Is there somethin’ on my face?”

 

“I’m just waiting for you to pay.”

 

“What? Dude, you have way more money than I do.”

 

Akira simply grinned at him while stood up from his seat. He patted Ryuji’s shoulder. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

The only thing Ryuji could do was stare at him with his mouth wide open.

 

“Sneaky bastard.” He grunted while he dug his hand in his backpack looking for cash.

 

 

They spent a couple more hours at their favorite arcade in Shibuya until Mishima nearly cracked his head open after slipping when playing a dancing game. They called it a night and Mishima left, leaving the two of them alone again.

 

“The last rematch at my place?” Akira suggested.

 

Ryuji smiled so wide it hurt. “I was waiting for you to say that.”

 

When they arrived at Leblanc, Sakura-san had already left. Akira’s cat, Morgana, was presumably sleeping upstairs. But Yusuke and Futaba were there, arguing about something stupid.

 

“I’m not hanging a nude portrait in my living room, Yusuke. End of discussion.”

 

“The human body is natural and beautiful. I thought you didn’t have a problem with nudity anymore. It certainly didn’t seem so-“

 

“If you finish that sentence I’ll slap you so hard your hair will turn blonde, Inari.”

 

“Hey, guys.” Akira gracefully interrupted them.

 

“Hello, Akira.” Yusuke sighed, tired. There were blue circles under his eyes. “Nice to see you, Ryuji-kun.”

 

“‘Sup. Whatcha fightin’ about?” Ryuji asked.

 

“Inari wants to hang a freaking nude painting in our living room.” Futaba answered.

 

“So?” Akira stared at her as if she was stupid. “It’s supposed to be a place for the two of you. Not 80% Futaba and 20% Yusuke.”

 

Yusuke rubbed his neck. Ryuji could tell he was trying very hard not to agree with Akira, probably out of fear for his girlfriend reaction.

 

“Th-that’s not how it is!” Futaba assured, but her blush gave her embarrassment away. “I just don’t want to see a naked lady in my living room.”

 

“I don’t want to see your aberrant computers distributed all over our apartment either, but you haven’t heard me complain yet about it, have you?” Yusuke snapped. Futaba looked honestly taken aback.

 

“I… I’m going to Sojiro’s.” She stood up and left.

 

Yusuke rubbed his face in frustration.

 

"Hey man, you okay?" Ryuji took a step towards the blue-haired man, but he suddenly stood up as well.

“I’m fine. I’m gonna head home now.”

 

“Yusuke…” Akira seemed reluctant to let his best friend go in such a state.

 

“I said I was fine, Akira. This isn’t anything new, is it?”

 

“I suppose not.” He admitted. “But text me when you get home.”

 

“I will. See you.” He grabbed his sketch pad -the one he always carried with him case inspiration struck- and left.

 

“Goddamn.” Ryuji huffed after Yusuke had left. “That is one intense relationship. They’re like two bulls constantly fighting for dominance.”

 

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse.” Akira mumbled, but it was loud enough for Ryuji to hear it.

 

“Yeah, about that… Have you talked to Akechi recently?”

 

“I haven’t heard of him since we broke up, I already told you.” Akira started walking up the stairs to his bedroom. “Why do you want to talk about this?”

 

“I don’t! I mean, I’m just wonderin’ if you’re doin’ okay and all that. Y’know, bro stuff.”

 

Akira snorted. “To quote Yusuke: ‘I’m fine’. Now, do you wanna play some games or would you prefer we spent the night discussing our pathetic love lives?”

 

“Hey, speak for yourself!”

 

 

Two bags of chips and ten matches later, Akira finally put down his controller. “All right, I think that’s it for tonight?”

 

“Dude, no! I was gonna pick Chun-Li for our next match! I woulda totally kicked your ass.”

 

“Keep dreaming.” Akira teased Ryuji. “Hey, get your ass up and help me clean up.”

 

“Lemme check somethin’ first.” Ryuji picked up his phone and gasped. “Oh, shit. It’s already 1 in the morning!”

 

“So?” Akira asked him. He bent down to pick one of the empty bags of snacks. “Just crash here tonight.”

 

“That would be perfect, man. Are you sure it’s okay?”

 

“As long as you don’t wake me up with your loud snoring, I don’t see a problem.” Ryuji laughed and blushed. “Now, help me clean up.”

 

“You forgot the magic word.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

Once the room looked half decent, Akira changed into his pajamas and dug out his spare ones from his bureau. When he handed them to Ryuji, he realized that they were the ones Akechi would wear when he spent the night at Leblanc.

 

He must have made a weird face after remembering that, because Ryuji frowned and asked him ‘you okay, man?’, to which he responded ‘yeah, why do you ask?’.

 

He wasn’t as sneaky as he thought himself to be.

 

After they both changed Akira realized Ryuji wouldn’t be sleeping in his bed (not that he minded, even in a completely platonic way, but he knew that straight guys were uncomfortable with even the stupidest things).

 

“Oh, crap. Where did I put the spare futon?” He scratched his head, trying to remember.

 

“That’s okay, I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

 

“No way, you’re gonna screw up your back.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’m twenty years old, I can handle one night of uncomfortable sleep.”

 

“Okay, if that’s what you want. But feel free to join me in bed if you want.” Akira blushed when he realized what he’d said. “Uh, I mean… If your back hurts you can sleep in my bed, I don’t mind.”

 

Ryuji was also blushing a deep red.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

They both climbed into their respective beds (or sofa, in Ryuji’s case) and it didn’t take long before Akira started hearing soft snores coming from the other side of the room.

 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

When Akira woke up, he felt warmer than usual. Usually, April mornings in Tokyo were cool and he slept with a long-sleeved shirt almost until June, but that morning he felt like getting rid of his shirt. His hands trailed down his chest to find the hem of his shirt, but they stopped midway when they bumped into something warm and human. Akira bent his head down and saw a hand on his hip.

For one sleepy split-second, Akira thought Akechi had come back to Tokyo and climbed into his bed. Then, he remembered.

 

Ryuji.

 

The hand belonged to Ryuji. It seemed obvious now. Ryuji’s hands were bigger and more masculine than Akechi’s, his skin tone also a bit darker, almost golden.

 

Now that the question about whose hands were these was answered, a new question arose.

 

Why the hell was Ryuji spooning him?

 

Not that Akira was complaining, of course. He’d already admitted to himself that he was crushing on his straight best friend and accepted that he would never get to do anything about said crush, so any kind of not-so-heterosexual interaction felt like a gift from God himself.

 

Behind him, Ryuji shifted and held Akira closer to him. He could feel his breath on his neck, making him shiver.

 

He had to stop this before it was too late. He was already half hard, for God’s sake.

 

“Ryuji.” He turned his head, his neck in an awkward position. “Wake up.”

 

It was useless, as expected.

 

“Ryuji.” He slapped his hand, which was now resting on his chest.

 

Nothing.

 

“Ryuji!” He pinched him on the hip and his friend bolted awake.

 

“Ah, what?” He groaned, still half asleep.

 

“You were spooning me.” Akira told him, and that was enough to wake Ryuji up.

 

“Oh, my God. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen! I was just so cold and my leg was killing me, and you said that I could join you on the bed if I wanted so I did and-“

 

“Ryuji.” Akira stopped him. “It’s okay.”

 

His friend rubbed the back of his blonde head. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

 

“You didn’t, I swear. But you have such a high body temperature, I swear I was melting.”

 

Ryuji blushed even darker. His whole face and neck were tainted red by now.

 

“Sorry again.”

 

“I said it was okay. You just caught me by surprise, but it’s completely fine.”

 

Despite Akira’s reassurances, Ryuji still looked mortified. He got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes from the sofa, where he had left them last night.

 

“I’m gonna change, okay? You better have breakfast ready for me once I come out!” Ryuji joked as he headed into the bathroom, trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

 

Akira sighed and rubbed his face. ‘Why do I have such bad luck in romance?’ He thought to himself as he got up from the bed as well.

 

He changed into his casual wear and headed downstairs, where Sojiro was already serving one of his usual early morning costumers.

 

“Good morning, kid.” Sojiro said. Akira nodded at him. “Someone’s been waiting for you.”

 

Sojiro pointed at the booth that was nearest to the door, where Yusuke was sketching something on a napkin.

 

“Yusuke.” Akira called him and sat down opposite of him.

 

“Ah, Akira, you’ve finally gotten out of bed.”

 

“Finally? It’s 9 am on a Sunday morning!”

 

Yusuke simply gulped down his coffee and stared at his friend.

 

“Sojiro said you’ve been waiting for me. What’s up?”

 

Yusuke frowned and tore the napkin he had drawn on. “I assume you’re aware that Futaba and I are going through what people call a ‘rough patch’?”

 

“Well, yeah. I heard it’s common when couples move in together, though. It’ll be fine, Yusuke.”

 

“Yes, I know. I still have my insecurities about our relationship, of course. And I want to dispose of them.”

 

“How?” Akira waited anxiously for his friend’s answer. Yusuke was known for his eccentricities, after all.

 

“I’m going to propose to Futaba.”

 

A loud crash made them both jump, and Akira quickly turned around to see Sojiro staring at them with wide eyes from behind the counter. “You what?!”

 

It was then that Ryuji came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. From his position, Akira assumed he could see the mess at Sojiro’s feet.

 

“Boss, are you okay?” He knelt down next to him and started cleaning up the mess while Sojiro just stood there, still in shock.

 

“My apologies, Sakura-san. I never intended to offend you, but I didn’t think Futaba would appreciate it if I asked you for her hand in marriage. I believe she would call it ‘a stupid, sexist tradition’.”

 

“But she’s just nineteen!” Sojiro finally said.

 

Akira looked at Ryuji, who had finally realized what was going on and was silently picking up the shattered glass with an incredulous expression on his face.

 

"She hasn't even finished high school!" Sojiro continued.

 

“True, but that’s because of her past illness. She should be in her first year of college. In any case, I said I intended to propose, not marry her on the spot.” Yusuke seemed awfully calm, considering how terrified he’d always been of his girlfriend’s adoptive father.

 

“Oh, God.” Sojiro pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. “You kids will be the death of me. It’s just trouble after trouble.”

 

“Does that mean you approve?” Yusuke asked, standing up.

 

“Yes, Yusuke. Just let her finish college first.”

 

“Of course.” Yusuke smiled, relieved. “And you, Akira?”

 

“Me?” Akira raised his eyebrow so high he feared they would meld into his hairline. “Why are you asking for my approval?”

 

“You’re her brother and my best friend. Is that not reason enough?”

 

“Well… I obviously approve, Yusuke. What kind of question is that? I’m the one who’s been tolerating your constant bickering for the past three years!”

 

Yusuke smiled warmer than Akira had ever seen him. “Very well. Then my business here is done. Ifyou’ll excuse me.” And with that, he left.

 

“He’s still weird as hell.” Ryuji mumbled as he finished cleaning up the mess Sojiro had made.

 

“Thanks, kid.” Sojiro patted him on the shoulder, the one with the stars tattoo.

 

“It’s nothin’.” He smiled at Boss and then returned his attention to Akira. “That’s a pretty heavy way to start the day, huh?”

 

“Yusuke is like that. He chimes in like a goddamn wrecking ball and then leaves as if nothing had happened. He resembles Futaba in that sense.” Akira walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. “You want some?”

 

“Ugh, no.” Ryuji waved his hands in disgust. “So, wanna do something today?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Uh, I dunno. Hang out in Harajuku or somethin’.”

 

“You’ve gotta do better than that, Ryuji. It’s my day off and I have a lot of friends who demand my attention. You have to come up with a plan good enough to convince me to spend the day with you.”

 

“Have I mentioned how annoying you are before?”

 

“Oh, look! A text from my friend Hifumi!” Akira joked as he pretended to look at his phone, which was still turned off.

 

“Fine! Let’s do somethin’ special, then.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Let’s go to the movies. I heard an R-rated yakuza film came out recently. You in the mood for some gratuitous gore?”

 

Akira put down the empty coffee cup dramatically. “It’s a date.”

 

* * *

 

Ryuji bought the tickets while Akira went to the bathroom. Once he had the tickets, he went inside the movie theatre and looked for his friend. When he finally found him, he realized he was talking to a girl he hadn’t met before.

 

“Hey.” He approached them.

 

“Oh, hello.” The girl said. Ryuji noticed just how attractive she was up close. Even thought Ryuji’s type were tall, stunning girls like Ann, he could still acknowledge the beauty of girls like this one. She was still taller than the average Japanese girl, but much less striking than Ann. Despite this, there was something about her that was extremely attractive. Not only her toned body (which was a plus, obviously), but the confidence she flaunted. “I’m Niijima Makoto, a friend of Akira’s. You must be Sakamoto Ryuji, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! This guy won’t shut up about you.” She pointed at Akira, who playfully punched her arm.

 

“How do you guys know each other?” Ryuji asked after he noticed how close the two actually were.

 

“We went to the same high school.” Akira answered. “I would have introduced you two before, but Makoto was out of the country for almost a year.”

 

“Really? Where’d you go?”

 

“Germany. I got a scholarship to spend my second year there.”

 

“Damn, that sounds scary. Do you speak any English?”

 

“Yeah, and a little bit of German.”

 

“Wow, that’s impressive!”

 

“Hey, guys.” Akira interrupted them. “I’m really glad you’re getting along, but the movie is about to start.”

 

“You’re watching the yakuza film too?” Ryuji stared at Makoto in disbelief.

 

“Yeah.” She blushed and rather hand through her hair. “I’m a bit embarrassed to admit I prefer these kind of movies to the girlier ones. Not that I have a problem with girly films, I just don’t find them entertaining.”

 

“Akira,” Ryuji grabbed his friend’s arm. “You know the coolest people.”

 

Akira and Ryuji sat next to each other, while Makoto sat a few rows behind. Still, they agreed to meet up after the movie finished. Ryuji spent the whole time moving in his seat -bouncing his leg up and down, crossing and uncrossing his arms, jumping when an action scene startled him. Beside him, Akira barely flinched during the whole thing. Ryuji was used to Akira’s passiveness by now, and he knew that Akira’s true nature was different. He was the opposite of Ryuji, in that his brain always remained active, but his body often slowed down. Meanwhile, Ryuji had no trouble in keeping his thoughts simple, while his body was constantly active.

 

He missed running.

 

After the movie finished, they walked with Makoto to the exit while reviewing the movie.

 

“Guys, I’m really sorry, but I promised my sister that I’d have dinner with her tonight.” Makoto told them, once outside. “But we should definitely meet again this week. Why don’t you tell Yusuke and Futaba to join us?I’m sure we have a lot to talk about.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Akira answered.

 

Makoto left towards the station, leaving Akira and Ryuji alone once again.

 

“Hey, man. This is gonna sound odd, but would you like to go to the gym with me?” Ryuji stared at the ground, feeling shy.

 

“Uhm… Sure, why not? But why the sudden urge to go to the gym?”

 

“I just felt like running.”

 

Akira nodded. He understood what his friend meant, since Ryuji had told him about his past as a track team member.

 

“I don’t have any clothes for the gym, though.”

 

“That’s okay, I know a gym where they lend you clothes, and it’s only 2,000 yen per entrance.”

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon training, until Ryuji’s bad leg gave in and he almost collapsed on the machine. He sat on one of the benches and started massaging his thigh.

 

“Hey.” Akira sat next to him. “You okay?”

 

“‘M fine. It’s just… Sometimes my leg decides to start actin’ up, y’know?”

 

“Need help with that?” He asked, pointing at Ryuji’s thigh, which he was still massaging.

 

“What? You know how to give massages?”

 

“Yeah, a maid taught me.”

 

“A ma- You know what? I’m not even gonna ask.”

 

“Want help or not?” Akira insisted.

 

“O-Okay.” Ryuji answered. He pulled away from his leg and used his hands to support himself instead.

 

Suddenly, Akira kneeled in front of him and rolled up his sleeves. For some reason, seeing Akira on his knees in front of him made Ryuji very flustered.

 

“What’re you doin’?”

 

Instead of answering, Akira decided to start massaging Ryuji’s fucked up leg. He pressed his fingers on the right spots, and dragged them trying to alleviate the tension on his thigh muscles. His fingers lingered on the large scar on the side of Ryuji’s thigh from the operation that reconstructed his leg. After a few minutes, Ryuji could tell his leg was much better.

 

“I’m feeling much better now.” Akira pulled off of Ryuji. “Thanks, man.”

 

“Any time. I know how much your leg bothers you.” Akira pulled out his phone and checked the time. “It’s getting late, we should get going.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ryuji sat up and stretched. “I have work and you have class tomorrow.”

 

They walked to the locker room and started to change. Ryuji had never really noticed other dudes when he was in the locker room, and he had spent half his life in those stinky rooms. But, for some reason, Akira kept catching his attention today.

 

He’d already embarrassed himself enough that morning, so he tried to be discreet as he watched Akira squirm out of his dirty clothes and, finally, his boxers. Ryuji looked away then.

 

His shower was quick, and he knew that he would have to shower again at home. He just didn’t want to face the consequences of watching his friend under the shower for too long.

 

He got dressed fast and waited for Akira outside the locker room. Once his friend got out, they walked toward the station together but parted ways inside since they had to go to different lines.

 

 

When Ryuji got home, he knew what was coming. He undressed quickly and climbed into the shower, where he jerked off thinking about his best friend. He’d stopped feeling guilty about it a while ago.

 

Ryuji didn't really know what to think about his infatuation. He'd never felt any sort of attraction towards a dude before, much less romantic feelings. Hell, he still didn't think he felt that way about any other guy besides Akira. He'd always liked girls for their softness and curviness, and Akira was none of that. He was all elegant lines and firm muscles. Nothing about Akira was girly, except maybe his face. But despite his softer features, Akira was still very much a dude with strong cheekbones and a sharp jaw.

 

 

And Ryuji was undeniably attracted to him. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever felt this way about anyone before. He couldn't help but stare at Akira's hands and veiny forearms or start sweating about how hot he looked in his hoodie-blazer combo. And his face -oh man, Akira's face. Those grey eyes and smirk would be the death of him.

 

 

Ryuji was actually worried about his sanity now that summer was getting closer. He didn’t think he could handle seeing Akira in a tight shirt, covered in a sheen layer of sweat… Man, just thinking about it was getting him worked up again.

 

He didn’t know what to call himself anymore. He’d always thought he was straight, but he didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t know if Akira was an exception to the rule, or if he was the one who had awakened something that had been dormant before inside Ryuji. After meeting him, Ryuji had noticed how his attention in girls had started decreasing. Still, he didn’t think he was gay. He knew that the attraction he’d felt towards girls his whole life was genuine, so he’d come to the conclusion that he hadn’t lost interest in girls because he liked men now, but because he liked _Akira._ And this attraction was so intense that it had overshadowed any other.

 

Ryuji didn't know who he could talk to about this. Sexuality wasn't exactly a casual topic in Japan, even in a city such as Tokyo, full of queer people. The only friend Ryuji had that could understand what he was going through was Akira, and he was the last person Ryuji wanted to talk to about this. He knew he could trust Ann, but after years of thirsting after her, he was too embarrassed to tell her. ‘Hey, remember all those times I acted like a creep towards you? Well, turns out I might be gay'.

 

Well, not gay, but still. He’d tried sleeping with a girl recently to see if this stupid crush would go away, and while the sex had been good, Ryuji had actually ended up feeling worse. He felt as if he had betrayed Akira for sleeping with a girl he barely knew in order to get rid of his feelings for him. It made it seem like Ryuji thought having feelings for the raven-haired man was something to be ashamed of, when it was quite the opposite. Akira was amazing, and Ryuji didn’t deserve him. Besides, the poor guy had just gotten out of a fucked up relationship. Ryuji had no business confessing his feelings while Akira was still dealing with his broken heart.

 

Despite his stress-relieving activities in the shower, Ryuji had trouble sleeping that night.

 

* * *

 

Akira was having lunch with Ann when he got _the_ text.

 

**Goro Akechi**

 

>Hello, Akira

 

>I’m sorry to bother you

 

>I’m coming back to Japan tomorrow

 

>I was wondering if you’d like to meet up and talk

 

“Hey.” Ann called him. “Are you okay? You look as if you’d seen a ghost.”

 

“Akechi just texted me.”

 

Ann’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh! Are you going to answer?”

 

“I don’t know… I need to think about it.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket and resumed his eating.

 

Akira hadn’t spoken to Akechi in almost three months, and now he wanted to meet up and talk? Talk about what?

 

Akira sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks.

 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know." Ann comforted him. "If you knew the number of guys I've left on read…"

 

“Yeah, but you hadn’t dated them for three years, had you?” Akira snapped at her, and she pouted. “Shit. I’m sorry, Ann. I didn’t mean to talk to you like that.”

 

“It’s fine, Akira.” She smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

 

 

He went straight home once classes finished. Leblanc was still open, so there were a couple costumers sitting in the booths.

 

“Hey, kid.” Sojiro greeted him. “No plans with the delinquent today?”

 

“No. I’m having a weird day.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Sojiro frowned. Despite the initial impression Akira had gotten of Sojiro when he first moved to Tokyo, he now knew that he was actually a huge mother hen.

 

“Akechi contacted me after three months.”

 

Sojiro put down the glass he was cleaning and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. “Let’s go outside and talk.”

 

They left the cafe and Sojiro handed him a cigarette, which he accepted. Akira didn’t smoke regularly, but every once in a while he actually needed the stress relief that came from the nicotine. Today was one of those days.

 

“So,” Sojiro said once they’d both lit their cigarettes. “Akechi’s back, huh?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s permanent or temporal, but yes. He’ll be in Tokyo tomorrow, and he wants to talk to me.”

 

“Do you want to talk to him?”

 

“Well, yeah. But as his friend, nothing else.” He took a long drag from his cigarette. “But you know how things are with Akechi. If he wants me, he’s gonna get me. He’ll play dirty if he has to.”

 

Sojiro nodded. “Oh, I know. I’ve overheard you two talking before. He’s very talented at manipulating you.”

 

Akira finished his cigarette and threw the end in the nearest trash can.

 

“By the way, have you heard from Futaba or Yusuke?” Sojiro asked him while he finished his own cigarette.

 

Akira shook his head. “Not in the past couple of days.”

 

“Me neither. I hope it’s because they’re too busy unpacking their stuff.”

 

“They could be busy doing something else, you know. Yusuke did say he was gonna propose.” Akira wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sojiro frowned.

 

“Oh, shut up. That’s my daughter you’re talking about.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?”

 

Akira spun around so fast his glasses slid down his nose. Futaba and Yusuke were standing there, holding hands. He didn’t see a ring.

 

“College stuff.” Akira quickly answered.

 

“Really? It didn’t sound that way.” Yusuke asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Oh, look!” Akira pulled out his phone. “I just got a text from Ryuji! Gotta go, bye!” And he fled.

 

Sojiro was going to beat his ass when he got back.

 

He decided to actually text Ryuji.

 

**Akira -.-**

 

>Hey

 

>Where are you?

 

It didn’t take long for Ryuji to respond.

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

just finished work<

 

why?<

 

**Akira -.-**

 

>Just wondering if you’d like to hang out

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

ain’t you worried were gonna get tired of each other if we keep meetin every damn day?<

 

 

Akira frowned. Because they were texting, there was no way he could know if Ryuji had meant that to sound harsh or teasing. Still, he felt a little offended.

 

**Akira -.-**

 

>Sorry

 

>I’ll find something else to do

 

The message said _read,_ but Ryuji didn’t answer immediately. Instead, Akira’s phone started buzzing in his hand. He answered quickly.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Ryuji’s voice said through the speaker. He sounded tired.

 

"Okay," Akira answered. "What did you mean?"

 

“I don’t wanna fuck this up. You’re my first best friend, and I don’t wanna ruin this because you get tired of my annoying ass.”

 

“That’s impossible, Ryuji. I mean, you are annoying,” he heard Ryuji chuckle. “But I like you for it. Your annoying-ness is endearing.”

 

“Shuddup.”

 

“You know, we don’t have to do anything special today. I just wanted to talk to you. Wanna go eat some monjayaki?”

 

"Sure. I'll meet you at that place we went to last week in twenty minutes. See ya."

 

They hung up at the same time and Akira started walking towards the station.

 

 

 

When he arrived at their favorite monjayaki restaurant, Ryuji was already there. He was leaning on the wall, checking his phone. He looked so attractive, in his usual boyish manner, that Akira stopped walking to stare at him for a while.

 

Ryuji was the exact opposite of Akechi, yet Akira had become completely infatuated with him. What he’d liked about Akechi was his elegance and gentle beauty, almost feminine. Ryuji was nothing like that. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. He was more muscular than Akechi, but his completion was still that of a track runner -slim, with strong legs. Akira had fallen in love with Akechi because he was sharp and knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Ryuji was dense and awkward, but somehow that made him so much more endearing. With Akechi, it was a constant battle for dominance, to see who could outsmart the other. With Ryuji, Akira was comfortable with letting him take the lead, or taking the lead himself. Ryuji was not a prideful person like Akechi was, even though he had his cocky moments.

 

“Hey, man.” His bottle blonde said once he noticed Akira standing in front of him.

 

“Sorry for making you wait.” Akira apologized.

 

“Nah, it’s just been five minutes since I got here.”

 

They walked in together and sat at the first empty table they saw. Ryuji ordered for the both of them and they waited for their food to arrive in silence.

 

“So…” Ryuji said, and Akira lifted his head to look at him in the eye. “You said you wanted to talk. Somethin’ botherin’ ya? You don’t look so good.”

 

“Gee, thanks!” Akira faked offense. “I’ve just had a weird day.”

 

“How so?” Ryuji asked. Akira opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by their waiter, who brought their food.

 

They started making their food on the giant pan in the middle of the table.

 

“You didn’t answer me.” Ryuji insisted.

 

“Right, sorry. Well, Akechi texted me.” His friend chocked on his green tea. “Yeah, I know. He’s back in Tokyo.”

 

“Seriously?” Ryuji asked in shock after he recovered.

 

“Mhmm. He wants to talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“I’ve got no idea, to be honest.”

 

Ryuji looked like he wanted to ask something else, but he simply rubbed his neck and made a weird face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Akira inquired.

 

Ryuji answered him, but it was so low and fast that Akira understood none of it. “What was that?”

 

Ryuji sighed and swallowed hard. “What if he asked you to get back together?”

 

Akira pushed up his glasses. “I’d say no, of course.”

 

“Are you sure? I’ve talked to your friends about Akechi, and they all agree that he could get you to do anything he wanted.”

 

Akira frowned, and he suddenly felt invaded by rage. “What.” He grunted, but he wasn’t asking.

 

He stood up and pulled out a 2,000 yen bill out of his wallet.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

Ryuji was clearly taken aback by his reaction, by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure what to say.

 

“Wha- Wait!”

 

Akira simply walked out of the restaurant and started walking towards the station in fast-paced strides.

 

“Akira!” He heard Ryuji call him, but he refused to turn around.

 

Who the hell did they all think they were to discuss his relationship behind his back? And, apparently, they all thought he was a useless idiot when it came to Akechi.

 

“Akira…” He felt Ryuji’s voice behind him, an arm’s reach away. He could have grabbed Akira by the shoulder to stop him, but he didn’t. Somehow that made Akira less angry. “I phrased that wrong. I didn’t mean to imply that Akechi’s like your master or somethin’.”

 

Akira turned around and looked at his friend. He looked pretty distraught, and he was panting from sprinting.

 

“Ah! Fu-“ Suddenly, Ryuji’s leg gave in and he tripped over. Akira caught him, but he was too heavy, so they both fell to the floor.

 

“Shit, sorry!” Ryuji pulled himself off Akira and tried to stand up, but his leg was having none of that. “Seriously?”

 

Akira sat up. “Goddammit, Ryuji. I thought we were gonna have a serious conversation here.”

 

They both laughed, and just like that all the previous tension disappeared.

 

"I can't believe it," Ryuji muttered as he massaged his own leg.

 

“Need help with that?”

 

“No, it’s fine. It’ll probably take a while before I can stand up, but it’ll be fine.” He slapped his own thigh. “Sorry about that, by the way. All of it. Including falling on you.”

 

Akira sighed and gave his friend’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s okay.”

 

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried about you. I only knew Akechi for two months before he left, but some of the things he did and said seriously scared me, man. I know you can take care of yourself, but you should let us take care of you, too."

 

Akira gulped. “To be honest, you didn’t offend me. You just… Told me a truth I had been ignoring for the past three years. No-one else had told me that to my face before.”

 

Ryuji blushed. “I know I can be a little blunt sometimes.”

 

"But I needed to hear that because it's true. For the three years I dated Akechi he toyed with me and I did nothing about it. It's not like I was defenseless, and to be honest I toyed with him too. Overall, it was a shitty relationship and everyone knew that. But I loved him, you know? And he loved me back."

 

 

“How did you get sucked into a relationship like that?” Ryuji asked. He was no longer massaging his leg, too concentrated in Akira’s words.

 

"When I met Akechi, I was a seventeen-year-old who'd been falsely accused of assault and thrown out of his house by his stupid, neglectful parents." Akira had already told Ryuji about how he ended up in Tokyo before, but he didn't know the details yet. "I enrolled into Kosei, where I met Yusuke. A little after the whole Madarame scandal became public, our school took us on a trip to the TV Station in Akasaka Mitsuke.

Someone recognized Yusuke and started bombarding him with questions, but then Akechi showed up and sent the reporter off. Before he could say anything more we were all called back to the set. The host asked me about the Madarame case and I told her that I was tired of having reporters stalk my best friend.

 

I was ready to leave, waiting for the elevator, when Akechi approached me again. He told me that he admired my courage and loyalty and that he'd like to get to know me. We exchanged contact info and the rest is history." He smiled sadly, but Ryuji still wasn't satisfied.

 

“Okay, but why did you stay with him even after you realized that your relationship wasn’t healthy?”

 

"Because I'd never felt love like that before, and neither had him. We indulged each other's fantasies. Akechi wanted constant reassurance and control because his childhood had consisted of him being passed around foster homes. I wanted someone to control me and tell me what to do because I'd been taking care of myself my whole life while my parents went about their lives.

 

Ryuji seemed satisfied with that answer. “I understand. You two fit. In a fucked up way, but you fit.”

 

Akira laughed softly and slapped his friend’s back. “Okay, confession time’s up. Think you can stand up now?”

 

“Yeah, but I need your help.”

 

Akira stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. He extended his right hand, and Ryuji took it without hesitation. He got up with some trouble.

 

“Can you stand by yourself or do you need help?”

 

“It’d be better if I could rest some of my weight on you.”

 

"Go for it," Akira said as he grabbed Ryuji's right arm and threw it over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, man.”

 

Akira took Ryuji home, even though the blonde insisted that he could get there by himself. Once he was sure Ryuji was safe, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew by memory.

 

“Akira?” Goro answered after a while.

 

“Hey, Goro.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d call”

 

“You said you wanted to talk.”

 

“Yes, but not on the phone. Can we meet in person?”

 

“Are you in Japan already?”

 

“Just got here an hour ago. I’m in a hotel room right now.”

 

“I think Inokashira park is still open. Can we meet there?”

 

Akechi seemed taken aback by Akira’s request. “O-okay, sure. I’ll meet you there in half an hour.”

 

Akira hung up and smirked. Time to prove his friends wrong.

 

* * *

 

When Ryuji got out of the shower, he barely had time to get dressed before someone knocked on his door. He was in the middle of putting on some pants, to be more specific.

 

He put on a random t-shirt and ran towards the door. When he opened it, he almost screamed in excitement.

 

“Mom!” He wrapped his mother in a tight embrace.

 

“Ouch, Ryuji! You’re crushing me!”

 

“Sorry, sorry! I just missed you.”

 

“So did I, honey. That’s why I came to see you as soon as I could after work.”

 

"Come in! I'll make us dinner." He stepped aside and his mom walked in. She took off her shoes and jacket.

“That’s okay, baby. Leave that to me.”

 

“But-“

 

“I’ll make us some ramen.”

 

Ryuji immediately shut up. He decided to help his mom get the kitchen ready, and pulled out all the necessary ingredients. He felt his chest filled with warmth, the way it used to be whenever his mom got home early and they made dinner together. He would help as much as he could without ruining their dinner while his mom asked about school and girls.

 

Girls.

 

Right.

 

He still hadn’t talked to his mom about _that_.

 

It’s not that he didn’t trust her, because she’d been his confidant for his entire 20 years of life. But he _was_ afraid of her reaction. He'd never talked to his mom about that kind of stuff. She'd never made an offensive comment or said anything that would indicate that she disapproved of homosexuality, but that didn't mean she would be grateful that her only son was… well, _something._

 

He’d never lied to his mother or hidden anything from her. He’d caused her so much trouble, and yet she’s never raised her voice at him. He honestly thought that doubting his mom was a bit insulting on his part.

 

“Mom,” He started saying before the confidence he’d gained after his internal monologue could disappear. “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“You can talk to me about anything, honey.” She said with that sweet voice of hers, and she sounded like home, and Ryuji knew it would be okay.

 

“You remember this friend I talked to you about? The one I met at Ann’s party?”

 

“Yes, of course! What was his name? Kurusu, was it?”

 

“Kurusu Akira, yes.”

 

“What about him?”

 

Ryuji took a deep breath and he stared at the boiling eggs, trying to calm himself. “I… I think I might be in love with him.” He clenched his fists. “Please don’t be mad.”

 

They stood in silence for nearly a minute, and Ryuji started to worry. Just as he was about to speak up, his mom placed a hand on his bicep.

 

“You know, after dedicating my entire life to you for the past 20 years, I feel a little insulted that you’d think I’d throw all my hard work away because you fell in love with another man.”

 

“Mom…” His voice was shaky as he pulled her into a hug again.

 

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting it.” She said into his neck. “But I’m not upset. Why would I be upset that you fell in love?”

 

They pulled away and she caressed his cheek. Ryuji felt his heart grow just by being looking at his beautiful mom.

 

“Now, why don’t you tell me about him while we finish dinner?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” They returned to their previous activities. “He’s a student in Tokyo U.”

 

“Wow, he must be very studious.”

 

“No, he’s just super smart. He just pays attention in class and he remembers all of it.”

 

“Really? Your opinion seems a bit biased.” Ryuji blushed and stuttered, and she laughed lightly. “Tell me about who he is.”

 

"Okay…" Ryuji didn't have to think too hard to answer that, because he knew exactly who Akira was. "He's the best friend I've ever had, to be honest. He's always willing to drop everything and come meet me when I ask him to. And if he ever rejects me, it's because he's already promised to go with his sister to Akihabara or to an art exhibition with his oldest friend. He has a bit of an attitude and doesn't really know when to drop it, which has gotten him into some trouble in the past. I like that he doesn't treat me like a dumbass."

 

"Oh, Ryuji…" His mom sighed, and he could hear the sadness in her voice. His mom knew how bad Ryuji's last years of high school had been after Kamoshida had turned him into the outcast he'd never deserved to be.

 

“Can I see a picture of him?” She asked once the mood had lightened up a bit.

 

“Sure.” He pulled out his phone and searched through his gallery until he found his favorite picture of Akira. Ryuji had taken it one afternoon they’d gone fishing, and he’d captured Akira’s signature confidence perfectly.

 

“Wow.” She said after Ryuji handed her the phone. “He’s gorgeous. No wonder you fell for him. I think I would have, too.”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Just kidding! But he really is handsome.”

 

Ryuji simply laughed and shook his head. They finished making dinner and Ryuji set up the table while his mom served the food. They knelt down and started eating quietly.

 

“So, was this something you’d always known or is this new?”

 

“It’s new. To be honest, Akira is the only guy I’ve ever felt something for. Even now that I know I like guys too. I don’t notice pretty people on the street like I used to notice girls.” He blushed, embarrassed. “I only notice him.”

 

“You really fell hard for him, didn’t you?”

 

“Face first like an effin’ idiot.”

 

She laughed and slurped some soup. “Does he reciprocate your feelings?”

 

“I-I haven’t asked?”

 

“Why not? Does he not like men?”

 

“No, he does. It’s just… He just got out of a pretty messed up relationship and I think he needs time to breathe.”

 

“I see. Well, don’t wait too long, honey. You never know what can happen. He could meet someone else, or go back to his old relationship.”

 

Ryuji had trouble swallowing his noodles.

 

 

After dinner, his mom left with a promise to visit again soon. Ryuji left the dishes in the pile with no intentions whatsoever of cleaning them. Instead, he climbed into bed and pulled out his phone. He had a text from Akira.

 

**Akira -.-**

 

>I talked to Akechi

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

dude!<

 

what the eff?<

 

i thought he was coming back tomorrow?<

 

**Akira -.-**

 

>No, he wanted to meet tomorrow but he got here tonight

 

>That’s beside the point

 

>Can I call?

 

 

**Ryuji ^.^**

 

please<

 

His phone started vibrating almost immediately, and he answered right away.

 

“Hey.” Akira’s deep voice greeted him.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“Fine, I guess.”

 

“You guys back together?” Ryuji clenched his fists, already fearing the answer.

 

“No. Neither of us wanted to.”

 

"That's a relief." He said out loud and immediately regretted it.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Uh, I mean-“

 

“Why would it be a relief?”

 

“Because…” Dammit, he was not ready to confess yet. “You guys are better apart.”

 

“True.” Akira agreed. “He actually wanted to tell me that he’s moving to America indefinitely.”

 

“Wow, really?”

 

“Yep. He’s been offered his own TV show there, and since he actually speaks English pretty well he accepted the offer right away.”

 

“Well, good for him.”

 

They stayed silent for a while until Akira spoke again.

 

“Hey, I know you have work tomorrow, but Yusuke asked if you would be willing to help him and Futaba with their furniture. I’ve already promised to go, so I can’t make any other plans.”

 

"Of course you have," Ryuji said, but there was no venom in his voice. If anything, he was proud of Akira for being so freakin' generous. "If I manage to get out of work early I'll be there."

 

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

“See ya.”

 

* * *

 

Yusuke and Futaba's new home was pretty big, especially by Tokyo's standards. They'd chosen to look for apartments near Yongen-Jaya, in part so they could stay close to the people they loved, and mostly because rent was much cheaper outside of the main districts. Ryuji, who lived in a tiny one-room apartment that merged the bedroom with the kitchen and had one tiny bathroom, had to admit he was impressed.

 

“How the eff are you guys payin’ for this?!” He had exclaimed when he first walked inside.

 

“Uhm…” Futaba scratched her head. “Yusuke’s commission work and… other stuff.”

 

“What other stuff?” Ryuji looked at Akira, who simply smirked. “Like, illegal stuff?”

 

“I may or may not do some commissions of my own.” Futaba tapped her fingers on one of her laptops’ keyboard. “If you get what I mean.”

 

Ryuji thought about pressing the issue further but eventually decided against it. He'd known Akira's little sister was some kind of computer genius, but he never would've guessed that she was a hacker of sorts. A hacker talented enough to pay for a two bedroom apartment in Tokyo on her own, if Akira's comments about Yusuke's brokeness were true.

 

"Anyway," she said casually as if she hadn't just confessed to being a criminal. "You guys here to help or not?"

 

“Futaba,” Yusuke reprimanded her as he came out of what Ryuji presumed was their bedroom, his hands covered in paint. “Be nice to our guests.”

 

“Do you want to sleep on the couch, Inari?” She threatened him, but after half a year of seeing them interact, Ryuji knew how to tell when they were flirting or actually fighting. “And you better wash your dirty paws before you touch any of my furniture.”

 

Yusuke shook his head, but he obliged anyway. He started washing his hands in the sink while Akira dropped his signature bag on the floor and let his cat out.

 

“Morgana!” Futaba sang, and the cat jumped into her arms. “My favorite neko!”

 

“Are we just gonna work while you stand there petting my cat?” Akira asked with raised eyebrows.

 

Futaba sighed dramatically and put Morgana down. "Fine, mom. Help me unpack these boxes if you're so eager to help." She pointed at two big cardboard boxes next to the sofa.

 

She pulled out a cutter and started unwrapping.

 

"Holy shit," Ryuji muttered once he saw what was inside. "How much money do you really make?"

 

"Tch," Futaba smirked as she and Akira started pulling out electronic equipment worth millions of yen. "You should never ask a lady about her salary."

“You are hardly a lady, my love.” Yusuke teased her, and Ryuji was surprised to hear Futaba laugh at the comment.

 

“You’re absolutely right, Inari.”

 

They continued unpacking and placing the new furniture for the rest of the morning until Futaba finally called it a day.

 

“Okay, we’re done and my back is killing me. You guys wanna get some sushi? My treat.” She winked at Yusuke, and Ryuji guessed they had some sort of inside joke between them about sushi.

 

“S-Sushi?” Yusuke asked, looking hopeful.

 

She nodded and winked at him. “C’mon, let’s go. Before any of you fall asleep on my new couch.”

 

 

 

“So, Futaba,” Ryuji started, his mouth filled with a tuna maki. “What did you say you were gonna study in college?”

 

The four of them were sitting on one of the few tables in the restaurant. Yusuke and Futaba were sitting together while Ryuji and Akira sat across from them, and Akira didn’t need to look under the table to know Futaba was resting her hand on her boyfriend’s knee.

 

Akira missed that sort of intimacy sometimes. Sure, he also missed the sexual parts of a relationship, but his favorite part of the three years he spent with Akechi was simply seeing him and thinking ‘ _mine_ ’. He didn’t need Akechi to kiss him to feel loved, in fact, he preferred other displays of affection, such as an arm over his shoulders or a thumb caressing his knuckles.

 

Suddenly, he felt Ryuji shift next to him and a new weight appeared behind his head. When he realized that Ryuji was resting his arm casually on the cushion right behind his head he started blushing furiously.

 

“Programming, probably. Even though I don’t think I’ll learn anything I didn’t already know.”

 

Ryuji laughed and Akira felt the vibrations on the nape of his neck.

 

"But it'll keep Sojiro happy and off my back." Futaba continued. "After all, he doesn't know what I really do on my computer. I bet he thinks I run a blog about Featherman R."

 

"But you do," Yusuke said, and Futaba pinched his knee.

 

Ryuji smirked, amused by the lovers’ quarrel. A loud bell sound came from Ryuji’s pocket, which Akira assumed to be a phone notification. He removed his arm from behind Akira’s head, and Akira felt his hand brush his hair.

 

“It’s my mom.” He said. “She wants to come see me tonight.”

 

“That’s good, right?” Akira asked. “That means she’s not that busy anymore, because you’ve seen her a lot lately.”

 

“Yeah, not having to feed another mouth has probably made her life much easier.” Ryuji laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Hey, Akira.” He called his attention again. “How do you feel about meeting my mom.”

 

“Tonight?” Ryuji nodded and Akira swallowed loudly. “I don’t want to intrude…”

 

“Oh, shuddup. She’s been buggin’ me about gettin’ to meet you for months. I promise she’ll be happy to see you. Besides, I know your whole family by now. It’s your turn.” Ryuji smiled that bright, beautiful smile of his and Akira couldn’t help but agree with him.

 

* * *

 

When his mom saw Akira standing behind Ryuji, she pushed her son out of the way with force.

 

“Oh, my.” She said, smiling widely. “You must be Kurusu-kun. I’ve been dying to meet you.”

 

Akira and his mom bowed at the same time and almost knocked their heads. He blushed and apologized, but she simply laughed and patted his arm. Just like Ryuji, the older Sakamoto had no sense of personal space for Japanese standards, but Akira had never seemed to mind Ryuji’s overbearing personality, and if he had a problem with his mom touching him without permission, he didn’t show it.

 

“You’re even more handsome in person.” She said, and Ryuji groaned.

 

“Mom, please. I’m not sixteen anymore, you don’t get to embarrass me in front of my friends.”

 

“Hey! I like getting compliments.” Akira winked at him, and Ryuji shook his head, half-embarrassed and half-turned on.

 

His mom laughed softly. “And you have a sense of humor. Your tastes have definitely improved, Ryuji.”

 

“Stoooooop.” He whined, but his mom just laughed at him. Akira was also smiling, and a little flustered, Ryuji guessed by the warm pink on his cheeks.

 

“I see you already started making dinner.” She let go of Akira and walked towards the minuscule kitchen.

 

“I’ll be cooking tonight, Sakamoto-san.” Akira followed her.

 

"A 20-year-old that can cook?" His mom looked like she had just found more material to tease Ryuji with, but he gave her a death stare and she decided to just smirk knowingly instead. "What are you making?"

 

“Curry and rice.” Akira grabbed the pan where he was finishing the curry and went back to cooking.

 

“Do you need any help?” She rolled up her sleeves and looked around the kitchen.

 

“Mom, we got this.” He grabbed her shoulders gently and started pushing her towards the dinner table (which was also the coffee table, the homework table and the ‘all the stuff you can’t decide where to put’ table. Thankfully, he had cleaned it up before his mom had arrived.) “Just sit here while Akira makes dinner and I set the table.”

 

“Fine.” She gave in and sat on the floor on top of a cushion.

 

While Akira cooked and Ryuji set the table, she kept interrogating Akira about his life.

 

“So you’re from the countryside?” She said as Ryuji poured cold green tea into her glass. “I would have never guessed. You have such a city boy aura…”

 

Akira laughed. “I haven’t been to Inaba since I was 17. I decided to stay in Tokyo even after my parole ended.”

 

Just as his mom opened her mouth definitely to ask about Akira's past, Ryuji sent her a look that said ‘drop the subject'. She gave him an understanding nod and kept quiet.

 

"Okay, it's ready," Akira announced. "Ryuji, can you please pass me the plates? One by one."

 

Ryuji obliged, and Akira served their food. Once he finished, the three of them finally sat at the table and began eating.

 

They ate mostly in silence, partly because his mom had run out of things to ask Akira, and mostly because the food was that good.

 

“Thank you very much, Akira-kun.” His mom said after she finished. “It was delicious.”

 

“My pleasure.” Akira blushed slightly.

 

“I gotta say, I never thought my son would fall for a guy as sophisticated as you, but I’m really glad you two found each other.”

 

Ryuji heard the sound of his brain exploding.

 

“Wh-what?” He thought he heard Akira say, but his internal screaming was making it difficult to hear.

 

“I’m sorry to have interrupted what was probably a romantic dinner otherwise. But the way Ryuji spoke about you made me want to meet you so bad.”

 

“Mom,” Ryuji managed to say despite his nausea. “Akira and I aren’t dating.”

 

He looked at her, his panic obvious on his face, and her smile dropped instantly.

 

“I-I thought…”

 

"You should go," Ryuji said, and he stood up to start cleaning up. "Both of you. I'll clean up."

 

“Ryuji-“

 

“It’s okay, Sakamoto-san. I’ll stay and help, but you should go home and rest.”

 

Ryuji heard Akira walk his mom to the door as he piled the dishes in the sink. He tried to stop himself from crying due to panic.

 

Holy crap his mom had outed him in front of his stupid crush.

 

He imagined what he looked like right now, his face green due to nausea and eyes red from fighting back tears.

 

“Is the thought of dating me really that disgusting?” Akira’s voice was cold and sharp behind him.

 

Ryuji wiped his hands on his jeans and turned around. “What?” He said weakly.

 

“I thought you didn’t have a problem with me being gay, but as soon as your mom insinuated that we were dating you looked like you were gonna puke all over the table.” Akira looked terribly hurt. “Do I disgust so much that the idea of someone assuming we are dating makes you want to vomit?”

 

“That’s not what this is about!” Ryuji found his voice again.

 

Goddammit, he was not ready for this conversation yet!

 

“Why the hell do you look so shaken then?” Akira raised his voice to match Ryuji’s.

 

“I’m not ready yet, okay? So drop it!”

 

“Ready for what? To admit that you’re a homophobe?”

 

“To admit that I have fucking feelings for you, dammit!” He shouted, and he was certain his neighbors had heard him.

 

Akira’s angry frown immediately disappeared, replaced by confusion.

 

“Huh?”

 

He looked so good, in the middle of Ryuji’s apartment still wearing his apron, his face flushed from their fighting. He couldn’t help himself, besides, the cat was already out of the bag.

 

He walked over to Akira, grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him square on the mouth.

 

It wasn’t the best kiss of his life like he had fantasized about. It was a simple press of lips, a little bit forceful because of Ryuji’s anger and panic. Akira did not return the kiss, still in shock from Ryuji’s confession.

 

He pulled away, still cupping Akira’s face in his hands.

 

“You,” He started to say, looking straight into Akira’s gray eyes. “you came into my life and slapped away everything I thought I knew about myself. Before I met you I hated my life, and the only good things I had were my mom and running. But you changed everything. How can I not love you, when you’ve shared so much with me? Your time, your friends, your family. I never thought I liked guys before, but that’s irrelevant. I think I would’ve loved you in every possible scenario. Boy, girl, neither, both, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re you, and you’re irresistible to me.” He took a deep breath. “So there it is, I said it. Now you know.”

 

"Ryuji…" Akira whispered, teary-eyed. He wrapped his fingers around Ryuji's wrist and kissed his palm, and in that moment Ryuji knew they would be okay.

He leaned in again, and this time so did Akira. They kissed slowly, deeply. He felt Akira’s hands fidget behind his own back, and then he pulled away.

 

"Just a sec." He said, smiling brightly. He took off the apron and his glasses and dropped them on the table.

 

Akira wrapped his hands around Ryuji’s neck and started kissing him again, this time deeper and faster. Ryuji kissed back, wrapping his arms around Akira. He started kissing Akira’s neck, and when he sucked his pulse point and Akira whined right in his ear, the vibrations went straight to his pants.

 

“Hey, Akira…” He pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. “I-I’ve never done anything with another guy. But… I want to. With you, tonight.”

 

Akira smirked playfully and rested his forehead on Ryuji’s. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you.”

 

One of Akira’s hands left his neck and started traveling down until one finger wrapped around his belt buckle. Akira asked him for permission with his eyes, and he nodded, flushed. He undid the blonde’s belt painfully slow. He tossed it on the floor and went back to undo the button of his jeans and pull down his zipper. Just then, he pulled off Ryuji and started unbuttoning his own pants.

 

"I thought you were gonna…" Ryuji panted, embarrassingly disappointed.

“And I thought you wanted to learn. Me jerking you off isn’t gonna teach you anything.” He finished pulling down his zipper and grabbed Ryuji’s hand. “Let’s go to your bed.”

 

He plopped himself down on Ryuji's bed, and Ryuji kneeled on top of him. They started kissing again, and after a while, Ryuji noticed they were fully making out like a couple of teenagers. He felt himself getting more aroused and mentally thanked Akira for unbuttoning his pants before. But he knew there was probably more to that gesture than chivalry.

 

Akira's hands traveled down his back while Ryuji kissed his clavicles, and they came to rest on his hips. And then, without warning, he pushed Ryuji's hips down, his crotch meeting the blonde's.

 

Oh, so this was what that was about.

 

“Oh, ffff-“ Ryuji groaned, and kept grinding his hips to meet Akira’s.

 

Akira laughed, and Ryuji pulled away to look at him. He was smiling, his whole face red with arousal, and he looked so carefree and comfortable and just happy to be there with Ryuji that he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him.

 

“Hey,” He said once they pulled away, his voice husky. “Take them off.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your pants, take them off.” Ryuji insisted.

 

Akira cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ take them off since you're so interested."

 

"Fine." Ryuji fought back. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of Akira's pants and started pulling them off. Once they were off, he tossed them away and took off his own.

 

"Come back here," Akira said, all his previous cockiness gone. He was even more flushed than before, and his eyes kept traveling down to stare at Ryuji's obvious arousal.

 

Ryuji settled himself between Akira’s legs and went back to kissing him. Akira rolled them over and went back to their previous activities. After a while, he sat up and took off his shirt in one fluid motion. Ryuji had seen Akira shirtless before, hell, he’d even seen him naked. But not like this, never like this. All sweaty and flushed, angry red marks on his neck, all Ryuji’s doing.

 

He smiled and took off his own shirt. Akira started trailing kisses down his chest, and Ryuji gasped loudly when he reached his navel.

 

"Do you want me to…" Akira wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his boxers.

 

Ryuji blushed, but an idea popped into his head. He shook off his embarrassment, knowing it wouldn't take him anywhere.

 

“C’mere.” He grabbed Akira’s shoulders and pulled him against himself. He rolled them over again and straddled Akira’s thighs.

 

“Ryuji?” Akira looked at him with a mixture of wonder and worry.

 

“I’m not gonna learn anything at this rate.” He stroked Akira’s sides, and he shivered. His hands stopped at the waistband of Akira’s boxers. “Can I?”

 

Akira nodded, and Ryuji stripped him entirely, finally.

 

“God, you’re so fucking pretty, it’s unfair.” He sighed. Before he lost his nerve, he wrapped his hand around Akira. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

 

“B-be careful.” Akira gasped as Ryuji moved his hand in a slow rhythm. “It’s been a while. I might not last.”

 

So Ryuji picked up his pace, trying to find the rhythm Akira preferred. Akira whined Ryuji’s name and he decided that this wasn’t enough.

 

“I’m gonna try something else.” He let go of Akira.

 

“Hey,” Akira cupped his face in his hands. “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m fine with just doing this tonight.”

 

Ryuji kissed him once, twice, and then he pulled away again, pinning Akira to the mattress with a hand on his chest.

 

“I want to. I’ve wanted to for months.”

 

Akira nodded and relaxed again, so Ryuji went back to his activities. He wrapped his hand around Akira again. After a few strokes, he decided that he’d waited enough and finally took him in his mouth.

 

Akira groaned and arched his back.

 

"Careful." Ryuji pulled off. "I've never done this before, and if you thrust into my mouth I could choke."

“Sorry.” Akira sighed, and Ryuji went back to business.

 

He kept experimenting for a while, but Akira didn’t seem to mind that he was inexperienced. His hand came to rest on top of Ryuji’s head, kneading his fingers through his hair gently as Ryuji bobbed up and down slowly.

 

“Ryuji…” Akira cupped his cheek, and Ryuji pulled off to look at him. He was redder than before, and his breathing was erratic. “If you don’t stop…”

 

“Don’t you want to finish?”

 

Akira swallowed before asking. “Is there anything else you’d like to do tonight?”

 

“Are you asking me if I want to go all the way?”

 

“Yes. We don’t have to, I know this is probably a lot for you to han-“

 

“God, Akira, of course I want to.” He pulled off Akira and went to straddle him again.

 

"Okay," Akira said and gave him a reassuring smile. "How do you want me?"

 

Ryuji hadn’t thought about that. “Do you have a preference?”

 

“Not really. Whatever I’m feeling like is my preference.”

 

“Then what are you feeling like?”

 

Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck and pulled him closer. “I don’t know what’s hotter, the idea of me inside of you or the idea of you inside of me.”

 

Ryuji sighed and kissed Akira deeply. He’d made up his mind. “Do it.”

 

Akira looked at him wide-eyed. “Are you sure? Have you ever even-“

 

"Once or twice, on my own," Ryuji admitted, blushing bright red.

 

"Do you have lube and condoms?" Akira asked. He didn't look entirely convinced.

Ryuji pulled away from him and rolled over to open the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle and a condom wrap and handed them to Akira.

 

“Damn, you really are sure about this.” He sat up. “Lay on your back.”

 

Ryuji did as he was told and Akira positioned himself between Ryuji's legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a copious amount onto his fingers. Ryuji shivered in anticipation and took off his boxers.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” He dropped the bottle and his free hand came to rest on Ryuji’s thigh. “You ready?”

 

Ryuji nodded.

 

After a while, Ryuji was shaking from the stimulation and Akira was painfully hard. He pressed his fingers against the spot that made Ryuji cry out again, and, as expected, Ryuji moaned loudly and arched his back.

 

"I think you're ready," Akira said and pulled out his hand. Ryuji sighed at the loss.

 

He saw Akira roll the condom onto himself and pour some more lube, and then he was grabbing Ryuji’s hips impossibly gently. Akira bent down and kissed Ryuji sweetly.

 

Having Akira inside him was the most enlightening experience of Ryuji’s life. As Akira pounded into him at a steady pace, whispering and moaning into his ear while Ryuji dug his fingers into his black curls and stroked his back, he wondered how the fuck he could have thought he knew pleasure before. It wasn’t even about the act itself, it was about being loved back. Akira had not said it (yet), but Ryuji could feel it, and he was sure Akira could feel Ryuji’s love too -in the way Akira kissed his jaw as he snapped his hips, in the way Ryuji toyed with the curls in the back of his neck as he met Akira’s thrusts.

 

He let go of Akira’s hair and squeezed his ass with both hands. Akira moaned and let go of Ryuji’s neck, where he had been sucking a bruise.

 

“I-I’m…” He whined, his rhythm become more erratic.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Ryuji whispered.

 

Akira wrapped one of his hands around Ryuji and after a few strokes he was done. He probably pulled Akira’s hair way too hard, but he didn’t seem to mind. He thrust into Ryuji once, twice, and then he moaned almost louder than Ryuji had and his body tensed.

 

They stayed like that for a while, still panting and shaking from exertion. Finally, Akira kissed Ryuji's forehead and pulled out slowly. Ryuji whined and realized how sore he was once Akira was out. He removed the condom and tied it up.

 

"Just throw it on the ground," Ryuji muttered, still at a loss for words. "I'll clean it later."

 

Akira did as he was told and then he threw himself on the bed beside Ryuji. They looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds until they broke into laughter. Ryuji turned so Akira could spoon him properly.

 

“Hmm,” Akira hummed, his nose buried in Ryuji’s neck. “That took long enough.”

 

“Ya think?” Ryuji turned his head and Akira kissed him sweetly. “That was the most intense experience of my life.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Akira asked, playing with Ryuji’s hands.

 

“A bit, but nothing too serious. I knew it was gonna hurt.”

 

They stayed in silence for a long time, and Ryuji wondered if Akira had fallen asleep.

 

“Ryuji,” He said, suddenly. “You know I don’t do casual.”

 

Ryuji rolled over and looked into Akira’s grey eyes. “I’m in love with you.” He blurted out.

 

Akira smiled and blushed. He stroked Ryuji’s cheek lovingly.

 

“I’m in love with you, too.” He kissed Ryuji again. “Now turn around, I wanna spoon you.”

 

Ryuji snorted but obliged anyway. Arika wrapped his arms around him again and started kissing his neck and shoulder lovingly.

 

"I can't believe you're mine, finally," Akira confessed, and Ryuji sighed. "I won't be able to keep my hands off you for weeks."

 

“I can’t believe it was my mom’s big mouth that made me get my shit together.”

 

Akira laughed and hugged Ryuji tighter. “Remind me to send her a bouquet as a ‘thank you’ gift.”

 

Ryuji reached behind himself and pinched Akira’s thigh playfully, whole out a surprised yelp. “Go to sleep, idiot.”

 

Akira kissed Ryuji’s neck one last time. “Gladly.”

 

 

 

For the first time in a long time, Akira slept in. He opened his eyes painfully slow and realized that he was staring at a wall. He was laying on his stomach, naked, his face buried in an unfamiliar pillow.

 

"I told you, mom. Everything's fine." He heard a voice behind him whisper as if trying not to wake him up.

 

Ryuji.

 

The events from the previous night came back to Akira suddenly, and he couldn’t help but blush and smile like a schoolgirl.

 

Ryuji returned his feelings, and they’d had sex last night. Akira was so in love it hurt, in love with the grins, the careless swearing, the neon boxer briefs… God, he needed to wrap his arms around Ryuji right now.

 

He turned his head and saw the blonde boy in just his boxers, leaning against the kitchen counter, his phone to his ear.

 

“No, we didn’t fight. Well, we sorta did but it’s all good now.” He looked at Akira, and when he noticed he was awake he smiled broadly and winked. “Mom, I gotta go. I’ll call you later and tell you everything, okay? Love you, bye.”

 

He left his phone on the table and walked over to the bed. He dropped himself on his side next to Akira.

 

“Good morning.” He whispered in between feather kisses to Akira’s face. Akira sighed in contempt and rolled over, leaning in and capturing Ryuji’s lips briefly.

 

“I should be in class.” Akira groaned.

 

“Dude, you’re naked in my bed on my day off. No way I’m gonna let you go.” Ryuji kissed him again, this time deeper and longer.

 

Akira laughed against Ryuji’s lips and wrapped his hands around his tanned neck.

 

“You better make it up to me, then.”

 

* * *

_Nine years later_

 

“Oh, my God. Turn that shit off already.” Ryuji groaned. He felt the warm body beside him move and the noise stopped shortly after. 

 

Akira wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “Good morning.”

 

Ryuji rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep. “Good night, you mean. It’s so early the sun hasn’t even come out yet.”

 

Akira let go of him and sat up. “Ryuji, it’s seven. That’s a perfectly reasonable hour to get out of bed.”

 

“Not if you have a hyperactive daughter, it’s not.”

 

Akira snorted and got up, stretching like a feline. He bent down and picked up Morgana, who had been staring at him expectantly since he saw his owner was awake.

 

“Do you want breakfast, cutie?” Akira said to the cat.

 

"Yes, please," Ryuji answered.

 

Akira lifted the covers and slapped Ryuji’s ass. Hard.

 

Ryuji yelped and rubbed his asscheek.

 

“Get out of bed, you big baby. It’s your turn to try and wake Hiroko up.”

 

“Emphasis on ‘try’.” Ryuji sighed as he got up and stretched much less gracefully than his husband had.

 

He padded across the corridor as Akira walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. He opened the door to his daughter's bedroom gently and lit the bedside lamp. She was still sleeping, her tiny mouth wide open and her dark brown bangs covering her eyes. Ryuji smiled lovingly and brushed her bangs with his fingers, kneeling next to her toddler-sized bed.

 

"Hiro-chan, it's time to wake up." He said gently as he stroked his 3-year-old's cheek.

 

She stirred a bit but kept on sleeping peacefully.

 

“Baby, c’mon.” He placed his hand behind her neck and forced her to sit up gently.

 

She opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Ryuji for a split second, until she realized who he was and decided to continue sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Hiroko, I know you want to keep sleeping, but Dad is making us a delicious breakfast downstairs.”

 

At the mention of Akira, Hiroko lifted her head. She absolutely adored Akira, mostly because she didn't get to see him as much as she saw Ryuji, who had decided to stay home to take care of their daughter. Akira, now working as a lawyer for an important firm, had a very tight schedule, as most men did in Japan. Some nights he came home so late he didn't get to see either Hiroko or Ryuji. But the mornings had become sacred for them. Even though Akira was the only one who had to wake up so early, Ryuji and Hiroko had made a habit of waking up at the same time as him so they could see him off.

 

"Okay." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Ryuji's neck so he could pick her up.

 

Akira insisted that Hiroko was old enough to walk to places herself and that she needed to learn to move on her own, but sometimes Ryuji couldn't resist. She looked so cute, with her tiny Hello Kitty pajamas (a gift from Futaba) and her pink pacifier, and Ryuji loved her so much, that all he could do was wrap her in his arms and kiss the top of her head.

 

He walked down the stairs carefully. He could hear Akira setting up the rice cooker, and so did Hiroko, who lifted her head and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

 

“I want yogurt.” Hiroko murmured, still half-asleep. Ryuji snorted as he opened the door to the kitchen.

 

Akira pressed a few buttons on the rice-cooker as Ryuji stepped into their modest kitchen and set their daughter into her highchair.

 

“Good morning, my princess.” Akira walked up to Hiroko and kissed her on the forehead. “Are you hungry?”

 

Hiroko nodded, now awake, but still sleepy. “I want yogurt.”

 

Akira laughed softly and kissed Hiroko again. “Let’s make a deal: You can have some yogurt for breakfast if you also drink a little bit of Miso soup.”

 

Hiroko pouted and shook her head. Akira sighed and rubbed his neck, frustrated. They’d been attempting to get Hiroko to try new foods for a few months now, but she was as stubborn as Ryuji when it came to these things. After all, he still refused to drink coffee unless it was his father-in-law’s.

 

“It’s too early in the damn morning, babe. You’re not gonna achieve anything by fighting with her at seven in the morning except getting food thrown at you.”

 

Akira smirked, probably remembering one of their recent attempts at getting Hiroko to try Sojiro’s non-spicy curry. They’d had to close Leblanc early that day to clean up the place.

 

“I wonder who she could have gotten her feisty side from…” Akira teased. Ryuji wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“Don’t act as if you don’t have an attitude as well. I remember having to step in that time you had an argument with your ex-yakuza friend. Seriously, you need to learn when it’s time to back down and accept defeat.”

 

Akira kissed him soundly, the first time that morning. “I never yield.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Ryuji flirted back. They kept kissing until the rice-cooker beeped and Hiroko made an exited sound.

 

Akira let go of him to take out the rice, which left Ryuji with the task of preparing the rest of their breakfast. He pulled out three mugs, two big black ones and a little Pokemón themed one. He poured some milk into the little one and gave it to Hiroko, who started drinking it immediately. Afterward, he turned on the coffee-maker and set Akira's mug under its ‘faucet'. He poured himself some cold green tea. Akira set a small bowl of rice in front of Hiroko and gave her a toddler-sized spoon.

 

“Can you please heat the miso soup?” Akira requested as he prepared two other bowls for himself and Ryuji.

 

Ryuji pulled out the big container of soup they kept in the fridge and poured some of it in their traditional bowls. Even though Sojiro would tell them it was lazy to just make two liters of soup and store them for the whole week, they found it was easier to do so, since none of them had much time to spare.

 

He heated their soup in the microwave and then set the bowls on the kitchen island, next to the rice bowls and the mugs.

 

They ate breakfast peacefully, and Akira started cutting up an apple and giving the pieces to Hiroko, who chewed on them while her mouth was also full of rice.

 

As Ryuji watched the two loves of his life interact, he made a mental list of all the things he needed to take care of today. He never thought he’d be one to value domesticity, but he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his day than with his family at home.

 

“Babe.” Ryuji realized Akira had been trying to get his attention.

 

“Huh?” He answered, half-asleep and immersed in his own thoughts.

 

“I asked you if you mind cooking okonomiyaki tonight. I’m really craving your mom’s recipe and I think I’ll be able to make it home for dinner tonight.”

 

Ryuji pecked him on the lips and smiled. “No, I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
